<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Time by elwinfortuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668441">Lost Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/elwinfortuna'>elwinfortuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Helcaraxë, New Year, Tolkien Short Fanworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/elwinfortuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has no meaning on the Helcaraxë.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë &amp; Fingon | Findekáno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>tolkienshortfanworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://tolkienshortfanworks.dreamwidth.org/">tolkienshortfanworks</a>. Combines both the thematic (New Year plus <a href="http://www.getty.edu/art/collection/objects/258969/hiroshi-hamaya-new-year%27s-visit-with-jizo-niigata-prefecture-japanese-1940/">the picture</a>) and the formal challenge for January (a perfect drabble).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three children were little more than silhouettes, thrown up in stark relief by the light of the Fëanorian lamp Fingolfin held. Their possessions on their backs, they marched knee-deep in snow. </p>
<p>How old were those children? Had they been babes in arms when they left Aman? Had they spent their lives thus far trudging endlessly over Ice? </p>
<p>Fingon came up to stand beside him. “How long have we been journeying?” Fingolfin asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Fingon said, shaking his head, “but when we leave the Ice, we should declare a New Year, and count time spent here as lost.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>